


Into the Coppery Halls

by benjaminrussell



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Summer’s definitely now gone and so while out shopping with his boyfriend, Jake gets a a bit cold. Luckily Ezekiel’s there to save the day.





	Into the Coppery Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Gently wrapping a scarf around the other with accidental brushing of cheek
> 
> Title from Katherine Towers’ The Remedies.

Waiting for Ezekiel outside the shop he’d ‘just be a minute’ in, Jake shivered. The weather was just beginning to turn, and up until now he’d been okay with just his jacket and flannel shirt, but today at least it was decidedly colder. The breeze ruffled his hair and snuck down the collar of his shirt, chilling him just enough to be slightly uncomfortable, so he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted from foot to foot in an attempt to keep warm. It didn’t help much.

“Here,” Ezekiel’s voice said from over his shoulder. Jake turned just as the other man reached him, to see him holding out a soft looking woollen scarf. Apparently he hadn’t hidden the fact he was cold as well as he’d thought. He didn’t react quickly enough for Ezekiel’s liking however, as before he’d even extracted his hands from his pockets again, Ezekiel leant in and wrapped the scarf around Jake’s neck, looping the ends through the halfway fold in an instant with all the dexterity of a world class thief.

“I can do it myself, Jones,” He complained as Ezekiel started tucking the scarf (which was indeed as soft as it looked) into his collar, falling quiet again however as Ezekiel’s hand accidentally brushed his cheek in the process. Although he would have said that the younger librarian had perfect control over his own body, so maybe it wasn’t accidental at all. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as Ezekiel interrupted his thoughts by replying with a grin, “I know.”

“I didn’t even steal it,” Ezekiel added as he finished fussing with the scarf, seemingly content that Jake would no longer be cold. He let his hands linger on the collar of Jake’s jacket, moving his gaze up to Jake’s face, before his expression softened and he leant in to give Jake an equally soft kiss. Jake reached out, but Ezekiel was already pulling away, cheeky grin in place once more.

“Come on, we’ve still got more supplies to buy!”


End file.
